The color-changing kimono
by bereshit001
Summary: There is a strange kimono on the top of a tree that exorcists use to measure their strength. Inspired by the volume 17. special chapters.


**The color-changing kimono**

_Hi! This is my first fic, and I'm honored to be part of this fandom. This was inspired by the volume 17 special chapters. If you like it, then give credit to Midorikawa Yuki, who created (and owns) this masterpiece of a manga._

* * *

><p>Natsume tightened his hug around Nyanko-sensei. The maneki neko was unusually quiet in his arms, but eyed warily the slyly smiling exorcist before them.<p>

Matoba Seiji was the epitome of calmness while he escorted them through Ishizuki Valley. Natsume followed him with a growing uneasiness in his stomach. He didn't hate the head of the Matoba clan, he just disliked his way of viewing the world around him. And he didn't trust him, after all the unfortunate encounters they had. That's why he was really surprised – and at the same time, not surprised at all – when he had received an invitation to an exorcist meeting, signed by Motoba-san. Normally, Natsume would have thrown the paper away without a second glance, but the invitation contained a request. Matoba-san was asking for his help.

Of course, Natsume had worked with the other exorcist before, and he knew this task wasn't as simple as the letter implied, or as straightforward as Matoba-san's pleasant smile suggested. Natsume presumed there was a catch somewhere; a trap, a threat or a chance of blackmailing him into the Matoba clan. But Natsume was too honest to leave the matter alone. If there was an ayakashi involved in this, then his first objective was to help it – to trick the Matoba clan and exorcise (or set free) the youkai himself, before other exorcists could do more harm.

Natsume drawn strength from this resolve, and looked up to Natori-san. He asked the man to come along to help him. He didn't want to burden him, but he needed help, and he trusted Natori-san's abilities and cunningness to turn the tides if this really was a trap. Matoba-san didn't seem to be fazed when he turned up with Natori-san in tow. In fact, he seemed amused.

They were walking through the forest in tense silence for minutes now when Matoba-san suddenly stopped and pointed up. "Takashi-san, do you see that kimono on the top of that tree?" Natsume looked up, taken aback a little by the abrupt question and the casual tone of the man. Natori crossed his arms beside him, contemplating. "What color is it?"

"Red, almost crimson" answered Natsume as his eyes catch the scene. Matoba's smile didn't falter, but a slight frown appeared in his face, as if he was disappointed. But Natsume didn't pay attention – he was too engrossed in the kimono. The cloth was beautiful and otherworldly; it changed colors and hid patterns as it fluttered in the wind like a whimsical flag. It was stuck on top of a tall pine as if an angry squall tossed it there. It looked weather-beaten and brand new at the same time. It looked unsteady and perishable, as though any breeze could tear it away and fly it through forests and mountains. And it looked ancient and constant, like it had been there for a while now, and it would still be there many storms and hardships later. It was definitely not an ordinary kimono.

"And there are flowers on it," Natsume continued after a beat, focusing his sight, "a yellow chrysanthemum, and a peony." Touko-san also had these flowers in her garden.

The smile in Matoba face took up a satisfied edge. Not really understanding the situation, Natsume turned to Natori-san.

"The kimono has a different color for everybody to see," Natori explained. "It depends on the exorcist's strength. Normal people see it white, and the stronger your spiritual power is, the deeper the color gets."

"What color do you see, Natori-san?"

"For me, it's deep red. But I can't see the pattern. They say, only the really strong people can see the flowers on it. I didn't expect anything less form you, Natsume" smiled warmly Natori, with a hint of pride in his eyes. Natsume mumbled something in embarrassment, then curiously glanced at their temporary host.

"And what do you see, Matoba-san?"

The other exorcist just shrugged nonchalantly. "I can see the flower pattern, too." Then quickly losing his interest in the matter he started to walk towards the distant mansion again.

"But– "

Matoba turned back, questioning and a little irritated, to see what the boy wanted. Standing next to Shuuichi-san, the troublesome youkai watch-dog (or in this case, watch-cat) in his grip, Natsume was still looking at the kimono, his eyes distant and thoughtful.

"– you didn't mention there is also a silver dragon-pattern wriggling between the flowers. It's really beautiful."

Natsume, in all his life, could never forget the absolute shock on Matoba-san's face at that moment; or how Natori-san's jaw dropped to the ground in stunned silence. Madara was in such a good mood after that, that he even let the low-class exorcists who tried to bind him live when this whole errand turned out to be a trap, after all. As for Natsume, he promised himself that he would ask Hinoe about spiritual, color-changing kimonos.


End file.
